The Funniest
'The Funniest ' is a Season 7 episode. Synopsis The kids of Elmore Junior High have a prank war to see who's the funniest Characters * Gumball * Darwin * Penny * Carmen * Zack * Bobert * Jacob * Tobias * Banana Joe * Richard Minor Characters * Teri * Molly * masami * Rocky * Miss Simian * Alan * Juke Transcript -school bell rings- Darwin: Gumball, haven't you noticed how everyone's so happy? Gumball: Yeah... I wonder what's going on. Richard: -runs by- It's prank day! Woo! Darwin: Well, that must be it. Let's go! -Gumball and Darwin walk off- -outside, Tobias on bench- Tobias: Okay, dudes! We are playing our traditional prank war! It's only for hardcore players! This year, we'll be in duos! Penny: Who put you in charge? Tobias: -ignores- Now, any questions? Good! Now, let's go! -runs off- Banana Joe: -follows- -all kids run off but Gumball and Darwin- Gumball: Awesome. Darwin, we better be hardcore! -both run into school- Darwin: Huh, the hallway's empty. -Richard jumps out in a contraption- Richard: COTTONTAIL CAVALIER!!! -launches pies- Gumball: Run! -pies land near dodging boys- Darwin: Isn't this easy? -gets pounded by Zack- Zack: Tine to feel the clown!!! -takes out marker, Gumball pounces on him, sending him onto locker- Zack: ow... Gumball: RUN! -two resort to running- Darwin: -running- We're unarmed! How are we going to fight?! Gumball: I know! Lunch room! -barges into lunch room, sees Teri and Molly esting meatball subs- Gumball: Get the subs! -him and Darwin steal meatballs, get out- Darwin: Who do we prank?!?! Gumball: Whoever comes out at us next! -Jacob and Bobert drop from roof- Bobert: Whoopie cushion launcher. -Whoopie cusions all over hallway- Gumball: Eep! Darwin, he did the CUSHIONS!!! Darwin: -throws meatball at Jacob- Jacob: -moves out of way- Is that all? Gumball: -Throws another- Jacob: -dodges onto a cushion- Aww... Bobert: Brother, are you okay? -walks up to Jacob- Jacob: Affirmative. Gumball: Uh... -throws meatball at Bobert, hits head- -Bobert and Jacob leave- Darwin: That was easy! -jumps over cushions, Gumball follows- Banana Joe: No way! -a banana peel falls on ground- Gumball: Come on! Just step over the peel and... -trips a wire, falls, chainreaction- Darwin: ohh... Tobias: -comkes down with Banana Joe- Aw, amn, we messed up BIG TIME! Gotta move it! -runs away with Joe- Gumball: Wait! What's going on? -pie goes across other hall, sending Tobias and Joe backwards- Joe: It's thunderPIE!!! Darwin: What? Tobias: ThunderPIEEEEE!!!!!! Gumball: WHAT'S THUNDERPIE?!?! -Zack and Richard dash by, boys follow- Gumball: What's Thunderpie?!?! Zack: Since Elementary school, the girls got us out with it every year! Richard: It stings like lightning!!! Darwin: What?! You mean Penny and Camren? They aren't that tough!!! Carmen:-comes from hallway unarmed, near window- Gumball: Aw, come on, too easy! -throws meatball- Penny: -comes into hallway, lifts Carmen out of way, dodges meatball- Gumball: WHOA. Hi, Penny! Penny: Hi! Just winning this war! See ya around, everyone! -jumps away- Richard: Be more careful: their... brrr... TEAMWORK is breathtaking! -runs away, greeted by a chicken being thrown at his head, boys run- Gumball: For know, I think we ought to work together, you know, beat out Carmen and Penny as a yeam with out too much harm! Darwin: Yeah!!! Zack: Whatever. -runs down hallway- TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN... Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes